Après la pluie vient le beau temps
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Cette journée ne pouvait que devenir encore pire selon Toby. C'était toujours pire. [Resonance]


Disclaimer : Resonance est l'oeuvre de Marcos Efron et d'Eugene Simon, cet écrit est un écrit de fan, je ne gagne rien, sinon des reviews et les reviews ne permettent pas d'acheter des spaghettis. Par ailleurs, le court métrage est disponible gratuitement sur Vimeo.

Résumé : Cette journée ne pouvait que devenir encore pire selon Toby. C'était toujours pire.

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est une réponse au défi d'écriture n°78 de la page Facebook « Bibliothèque de fictions ». Ce défi consistait à écrire selon ces conditions: Cent mots minimum, votre personnage s'en va dans un bar suite à une dispute, inclure les mots "asseoir", "question", "sapin".

**Après la pluie vient le beau temps**

La nuit était déjà haute dans le ciel quand Toby entra dans le bar sur la route qui menait à son appartement. Il commençait à neiger, aussi la chaleur de l'endroit était un contraste bienvenu avec le froid de l'extérieur. Un sapin particulièrement odorant embaumait l'air. Il regarda autour de lui, il ne restait qu'un seul endroit où s'asseoir : une petite table près de l'accès aux toilettes. Cela résumait parfaitement sa journée de merde en somme. Déjà, ce matin là, en se levant, il avait eu l'horrible surprise de découvrir son hamster mort dans sa cage. Billy était déjà vieux pour un rongeur de son espèce et il était un peu patraque ces derniers jours mais cela restait un coup dur pour le jeune homme. Parfois, il avait l'impression que seul son animal de compagnie le comprenait vraiment. Une voisine s'était gentiment proposée de l'enterrer au fond de son jardin. Il était hors de question de jeter Billy dans une poubelle comme son charmant géniteur l'avait suggéré lors d'une énième conversation houleuse. Il avait accepté. Il était arrivé ensuite au travail pour prendre la voiture de fonction pour se rendre compte qu'Eva, la dernière personne ayant pris l'engin, n'avait pas fait le plein la veille alors qu'il avait un client à aller chercher assez rapidement. Par chance, il avait assez d'essence avec la réserve pour un aller-retour mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui signalait le problème, du mieux qu'il pouvait.

\- Commence déjà par articuler correctement quand tu parles ! Bordel, c'est ce que ça donne quand on impose des lois pour engager des handicapés !

Son patron avait tout entendu et l'avait virée sur le champ. Manquement aux procédures, manque de respect envers un collègue plus discrimination, cela avait été fatal. Pourtant, Toby sentait sur lui des yeux mécontents. Évidemment. Eva était canon. On aurait préféré que le malentendant soit foutu à la porte plutôt que la bombe de service.

Enfin, la cerise sur le gâteau, hormis le pressé du matin lors de sa tournée, les clients avaient tous été exécrables. A l'arrière de son siège, il avait mis un papier pour signaler qu'il était sourd (enfin presque mais bon). Il pouvait lire sur les lèvres mais il valait mieux qu'il garde les yeux sur la route. Un couple avait utilisé ce prétexte pour se foutre de sa gueule. Littéralement. D'autre laissaient leurs enfants brailler au point qu'il avait préféré éteindre ses aides auditives plutôt que de subir ça.

Bouquet final :

Une nouvelle engueulade avec son père.

Jusque là, rien de nouveau. Jeremiah Nally n'avait jamais supporté l'idée d'avoir engendré un enfant né avec un handicap. Un infirme, comme il le disait. D'autant plus qu'il était son seul enfant. Il y voyait une punition de Dieu. Après tout, Toby était né d'un adultère. L'ex-femme de Jeremiah avait de suite demandé le divorce et l'homme avait épousé la mère de son enfant une semaine avant l'accouchement. De son enfance, Toby ne retenait que les injures, le langage non verbal qui lui indiquait clairement qu'il était une déception, la rudesse, la dureté. Quant à sa mère, elle était bien trop soumise pour se rebeller.

\- Tu n'es qu'un raté, une sous-merde qui ne sait même pas entendre ou parler correctement ! N'importe quel débile peut conduire et se faire payer pour ça !

Toby en avait eu assez et avait répliqué, du mieux que sa locution lui permettait :

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir quitté Maman et m'avoir laissé derrière toi dès que tu l'as su alors ?! Tu n'es qu'un connard hypocrite qui fait de la lèche au pasteur le dimanche mais se torche le cul avec les enseignements de sa foi ! Si t'as pas de fils comme tu dis, j'ai pas de père et donc, je ne te dois rien et certainement pas la vie ! Ferme bien ta gueule, oublie moi, baise une autre gamine paumée et croise les doigts, ce coup-ci, t'auras peut-être un morveux répondant à tes idées validistes de merde !

Il prit place, les yeux fixant la table en bois. Il sentait toute sa frustration monter et il se retenait de pleurer. Il voulait juste se bourrer la gueule, oublier tout ça et se réveiller groggy le lendemain, seul, comme toujours, comme il le serait toujours.

\- Bonsoir, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

Il vit devant lui une jeune fille assez grande, aux longs cheveux châtains retenus en chignon et aux yeux bleus. Le visage long et ovale, le nez droit, elle était assez fine. Elle semblait intriguée avant de reprendre plus doucement, avec une voix moins aiguë.

\- Pardon, je n'avais pas remarqué vos appareils. J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait mal aux oreilles.

Il secoua la tête en signe de négation.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

\- Une bière, s'il vous plaît.

Elle se figea quelques instants avant de noter la commande.

\- Désolée, le temps que ça monte au cerveau, parfois !

Il trouvait cela délicat de sa part de mettre ce temps d'absence sur son état de fatigue plutôt que sur la mauvaise élocution de son interlocuteur. Après une journée aussi horrible, ces petites attentions étaient de véritables baumes au cœur. Elle la lui apporta et il la savoura, traînant jusqu'à la fermeture de l'établissement.

\- Monsieur ? Dit-elle avec douceur. Nous devons fermer. Nous sommes ouverts dès demain midi.

Il acquiesça, paya sa note, non sans lui laisser un pourboire. Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Vingt dollars pour quelques bières. C'était énorme. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de formuler ses sentiments, son visage la trahissait.

\- Vous avez rendu ma journée meilleure. Expliqua-t-il sobrement

\- Je n'ai fait que mon travail...

\- Votre gentillesse n'en faisait pas partie.

Elle eut un joli sourire avant de sortir un stylo et d'écrire quelque chose sur son ticket de caisse. Il haussa un sourcil. Elle venait de lui laisser son nom et son numéro de téléphone, avec la mention entre parenthèses : _pour des sms_.

Quand il rentra à la maison, posant sa tête sur l'oreiller, il se demanda encore par quel miracle, après une telle journée de merde, il avait réussi à avoir une touche.

**FIN**


End file.
